An experement Gone utterly wrong
by Fanatic Dreamer
Summary: Myrnin got bored and decided to make a creature... but it went wrong  duh! . Now its down to him to rescue Claire from his strange creation.  sorry for the bad spelling of Myrnin...
1. Its begun

Hey all, Dreamer here!

Just a random dream I had the other month, of which a friend suggested I tried to put into context. So this is all just an experiment, but it made me giggle at the thought of it. So, without further adue, I give you Mrynin… and his rather worrying creation…

Oh, and might I add that I don't own any of the characters mentioned in the story type thing.

Mrynin looked upon his creation and smiled. Finally, he had gotten the girl out of his way and he had succeeded in finding his own way of becoming 'sane'. Sane… That was a word he hadn't used for a while. Still. He was getting somewhere. Of course, his sanity hadn't returned, not completely, at least. That was proved by the creature that he still had work to do. Oh how he felt like a complete and utter Mad Scientist now.

Sparks flew and Mrynin got the shock of his ever so long life. His mechanic creation was alive. Alive and trying to eat him. Oh how he wished at that point that he hadn't used the blood…

**THWACK**

Mrynin had been flung back into the wall by his 10 foot creation. His 10 foot, mechanical, rather vamperic teddy bear. Complete with fur. Now unconscious, he could no longer see the mayhem that this creature would cause.

Claire had been enjoying her day. After the defeat of Bishop and his companions, she had decided to invest in some Martial Arts lessons. Infact, she was beginning to understand how to protect herself from vampires rather well. Of course, this was out in the middle of the day, and Shane was working, so she had little else to do of a Saturday, when she could really do with a break from her studys. It was even Mryin that tried to get her to do so. Along with Eve, she'd signed up to these lessons. What she never expected was how she would have to use them in such a situation.

As she'd come out of the hall that she'd been practicing in, all she could hear was a loud whirring and loud crash, along with a few crunches. Her eyes widened and she scanned the surrounding areas to try and find the source of the noise. Finally, her sense kicked in and she started running, but not away. So much for common sense, she thought. This wasn't right… this didn't sound good at all…

As the… Thing came into view, Claire's eyes widened. A teddy bear. Really? The thing was trying to chew the door to the lab off. Atttempting to stifle a laugh, she ended up snorting slightly. The bear looked straight up at her and she froze. Oh God… This couldn't really be happening to her, could it? As the thing grew and started towards her, she began to freak. As the creature wrapped its paw around her, she had a random and completely related thought. She was going to kill Mrynin the next time that she saw him.


	2. A seemingly clever Rescue

**Dreamer here.**

**After messing up a bit and forgetting to mention completely my amazingly good friend, Imie (happy missy?) Who I should be adding a link for... but I don't have it. Sorry Imie!.**

**This was updated a little sooner than planned…**

**Again, none of these characters (apart from the teddy bear) are mine. I do not claim them. Read me?**

Myrnin slowly came to, gaze flicking about his usually messy lab, of which was even more so. He rubbed the back of his neck, before attempting to rise. What a hit… Not much could make him blank out like that. He was impressed by the bears strength. Still in his slippers (of which were pink bunny (vampire) slippers), he stumbled out the lab. Looking up at his creation, a wide grin fixed upon his face. Well, this was entertaining.

Claire was screaming. Screaming loudly. Panic had spread through Morganville, or at least, spread through those around the lab. It wasn't until Myrnin started to speak that she calmed. "Stop." The teddy bear holding her stopped and turned around, looking down to its creator. "Let the girl go." It did.

She started to scream once more as she fell, only to hear Myrnin laugh slightly. The next thing that she knew, she felt like she was falling, but she had a pair of arms around her. She had Myrnins arms around her. Before she knew what she was doing, she scrambled out of his grasp, fell to the floor with a soft thud, and started to run. The teddy picked her straight back up. Plan A was out. Plan B… Plan B needed to be created.

Myrnin couldn't help but chuckle. This bear had a sense of humour. Well, that's how he had programmed it… "Place her on the floor." He watched with a scrutinizing gaze as the bear moved to place Claire down. His arms folded lightly as he watched it, before something in the creatures dark eyes flickered. Great. It had the disease. The teddy lifted its paws back up and moved Claire to its opening mouth. Myrnin cursed his luck and started back down into the lab.

Claire was beginning to freak. A good Ten Foot teddy bear was trying to eat her. A TEDDY BEAR! As she started thrashing about, the bear paused. This had to be her chance. She had to work out what to do in this split second. She struggled to reach her pocket and search for the vial of crystals… surely she still had them… She never left without one vial… This really couldn't be happening to her, could it. Her fingers scraped it and she struggled a little more to grab the vial, before throwing it into the bears wide mouth. She watched in fear as the vial broke against the back of the teddys mouth and the crystals poured down its throat. Now, to wait.

COULDN'T RESIST IT!  
You gotta love me though!  
Dreamer out.


	3. Never say they never warned you

_**Hey all, Dreamer here ^^ **_

_**Hopin' all you out there are reading this - for otherwise you may just not have much more to go by than these little things.**_

_**If you guys want more (for I have a few idea's) then just (please!) review this and let me know - I'm desperate to keep on writing, but I need to know that its in demand.**_

_**None of these characters are mine - The teddy is, but none others are. Kay?**_

_**Again - thank you Imie (Pen name teardropsfade-x)**_

_**Your all gonna hate me for this little bit of advertising - but she's helped me out... and we're gonna be starting a piece of colabaration writing very soon - so please, check out some of her stuff. **_

_**Alrighty. Thanks ^^**_

_**

* * *

**_Claire struggled in the teddy bears grip, having succeeded in stunning it, even if it were for a few seconds. She was going to kill Myrnin for this. Or at least, give him a good ten minuets out in the sun… Finally, she found that she was free. Or, free-ish. As she pulled herself out of the teddy bears paw, she managed to catch her foot on a claw. "Awh, really?" She heaved a sigh as she tried to yank her foot, wincing as the metallic claw sank into her ankle. Reaching into her pocket once again, she succeeded in finding something sharp… A piece of metal. Wondering where she picked it up for a split second, her mind returned to the important part, and she started scratching at the skin under the fur, distracting the teddy for a few moments, as it tried to bat her away. She sunk the metal into its skin and ripped down…

Myrnin ran about the lab, searching for a particular object. A particular, sharp object. Of course, why he had silver around the place he'd never know, possibly something to do with Claire? Something for her to keep him sane. Anyway. He had no choice but to help her. Having sent the plea to Amelie, he had started his search. An incredible 'Ah-hah!' would have been heard by Claire from Myrnin, had she been on the floor at the time. Well, it wasn't her fault… He shouldn't have been playing about, but without Ada, he needed to create something to stop him being bored… that was the best thing he could do. With a wide grin, he started his ascent back up to the world above. A chuckle escaped him as he did so, only to find that Claire was crumpled up on the floor, possibly from having fallen from the height. He cursed before throwing the stake with most of his might up at the bear, ignoring its cry as the metal embedded itself into the creature. Well, that was something.

Claire could remember black. And purple. Fur, teeth and claws. A scream ripped from her lips, before she turned to her side and heaved. She was coughing, and throwing up. A horrid mixture, if any. With a soft sigh, she sank back into the crumpled position that she'd been in, before slipping back into a world of darkness, where her dreams were haunted by the sight that she'd seen ,the battle that she'd undertaken… And the way that Myrnin had saved her life.

Never before had Myrnin been so… Concerned about a girl before. Well, this girl was almost like Ada… but more… well, he couldn't explain it. Over each time she woke, he'd been there to dab her forhead, clean up, and check on the wounds that she'd been given by his creation. By his manic creation. In modern terms… He was screwed. Well and truly. He couldn't believe what he had done… the way he'd jepordised the towns safety. Well, he'd deal with the consequences of his actions if he could. If.

Claire finally came around to find not only Myrnin there, but Michael, Eve and Shane. A small smile broke onto her lips and she moved to sit up, before being given what must have been one of the largest hugs she'd ever received off of Eve. She buried her face into her shoulder and sighed, a small smile on her lips. "What the hell happened? The last I knew of you, we'd just got outta the self defence lesson! Where'd you go?" The panic in Eves voice was unmissible. Clearly, no-one knew about the bear. That worried her. "I… I came straight here…" She mumbled. "You knew I was…"

"And! You could have been killed!"

"But, I wasn't."

"Still!"

"Eve…" Michael set a hand on her shoulder and she shrank back. It was then that Claire had noticed that Eve wasn't wearing her trademark make up. She hadn't been lying then. Claire could have… No. It wasn't even worth thinking about.

"You should really go…" Myrnin started. "She needs her rest. She's safe down here- and she'll be fine by tomorrow." The three weren't convinced.

"Go… I'll be fine." She whispered softly. With a little more persuasion that all she needed was a good nights (days) sleep, the trio finally left, although, she refused to let Shane go straight away. He sat on the edge of the bed and just rested there for a few moments, carefully brushing a hand against her head, a small smile making its way onto his lips as she lent her head towards his touch. "You gave me a fright out there today, y'know."

"I know." She whispered gently back, before attempting to sit once more, wincing. He shook his head and gently pushed her back down on the bed. "Rest, I'll be back in the morning." He whispered softly, leaning over to kiss her softly. She could feel the warmth in his kiss spread through her and she wrapped her arms softly around him, pulling him closer, before he pulled away, tucked a stray piece of her hair behind her ear, and then kissed her forhead softly. "Sleep." He pulled himself out of her arms, before slowly rising from the bed, and finally entrusting her to Myrnins care.


End file.
